The previous thought
by ragnorock120
Summary: Irene come and gives Sherlock something to think about. T for an almost moment


_"Thoughts"_

_**"Text"**_

**The previous thought **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock **

**I didn't write this story xNoodlesx did.**

Sherlock sat in his chair, browsing the internet for new cases. He was alone, John had gone off to the store and he had given Mrs. Hudson the day off. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He sighed, being disturbed from work. "Come in" it was Irene.

"Miss Adler, what brings you here?" he questioned.

"Irene, please… Mr. Holmes" she said mocking him.

"I have a proposition for you; experiment if you will" he raised an eyebrow, at her.

"Go on…" he encouraged.

"You've always intrigued me, Sherlock. A man of mystery and knowledge and brilliance, on that note, I can't seem to get you out of my little head" he stared at her, expressionless.

"what exactly are you getting at? A relationship? Please, you're a dominatrix"

"I have lost my edge, I've weakened. I wonder the idea of being emotionally tied down to one person; I'd like you to be that person" for once, he was lost with words, this woman with sex as a weapon is proposing a relationship with a man who can barely tolerate another human.

"I shall consider" he finally said. She smiled, not a large smile, just enough to show satisfaction.

"Please do" she leaned over to him, placing an innocent kiss on his cheek.

"Almost cut myself for a second there" she smirked walking towards the door.

"I hope to hear back about the previously mentioned thought" she said exiting the flat bumping into John.

"My bad" he looked back at her strutting away and then at his flat-mate browsing on his laptop.

"Was that…Irene?" he puzzled.

"Yes" Sherlock answered bluntly

"And uhm, did you two…"he motioned his hands together in an awkward manner.

"No John. She just popped by to briefly discuss-" he paused "Business"

"What kind of Business?"

"Our business"

"Oh, uhm, good, I guess"

**Later that evening **

"_So much to consider"_ he thought.

"_She did leave quite a first impression, exposing herself to me like that. It would be an interesting "experiment", as she said, to test. But what time do I have for a companion like Irene? It would get people to stop suggesting me and John as a couple, he seems to hate it, and she is quite the interesting lady" _

"_**My flat, 2pm tomorrow. SH"**_ he texted her. Not to soon later a familiar ring tone went off.

"_**I'll be there"**_ she responded. It was only a matter of hours; 19 to be exact.

**The next day**

1:45 the clock read. He'd awoken rather earlier today, thinking about what is to happen in just 15 minutes. He'd done all he could to keep himself busy, played his violin, look for cases, experiment.

"John, how are we on grocery's?" he asked

"I went yesterday Sherlock…" John responded.

"Milk"

"No"

"Go run off and get some, would you" Sherlock was unsure what would happen with Irene, but he knew he'd want John out of the house.

"All right. But you're going next time, okay" he responded.

"All right" and with that John picked up his wallet and left the flat. Now the young man had only to wait"

2:02 there was a knock on the door. Sherlock stood up from his chair and opened the door.

"Irene, how lovely. Come in please" he said as painfully polite as possible.

"Why, I'd be delighted to, Mr. Holmes" she said with a purr in her voice.

"Well, I have given a good deal of time considering the previous thought" she sat on his desk, looking at him intently.

"You are a very attractive, clever, and interesting woman. Interesting, in other areas than personality I presume" she smirked.

"And what is the verdict of my proposition, Mr. Holmes?" He moved closer to her, pulling her off the desk caressing her waist. They stare into each others eyes, she cupped her hands around his face, and she knew, with that look in his eyes.

"Sherlock" the young woman breathed. They both leaned implanting a sweet passionate kiss on each others lips. She snaked her arms around his neck as he slid his hands up and down her curvaceous body. She succumbed so easily so easily to him, he made her have feeling more northern than normal. He reached for the buttons on her blouse, trailing sweet kisses around her collar bone.

"S-Sherlock, should we continue this at my place" she moaned in between breaths.

"I believe that sounds more suitable" he said half buttoning her blouse. He grabbed her hand and they left the flat.

**R&R**


End file.
